dark_horizonfandomcom-20200213-history
Stig Rosco Talonbreak
Appearance Small humanoid rabbit like fey. He has brown fur that is highlighted with silver. In his alternate form, he appears as a Brass Half Dragon. Contacts Teams in Hammer: Kaylee's Ven''t (5) Laborers, 1st level commoners, Generates +10 GP or Labor Teams in Hammer: ''Don's Stage (5) Drivers, 1st level experts, Generates +10 GP, Goods or Labor Teams in Hammer: Two Thought (2) Sages, 3rd level expert, Generates +10 GP or Influence Commoners in Harthsworth (GM Hurricane) will give me free stay at their Inn Followers in Hammer: (8) Human 1st level Commoners Cohort: [https://www.myth-weavers.com/sheet.html#id=1903665 Sam "Smiley"] Human 6th level Technician Enemies None of yet Estate Noble Villa Capitol: ''40 Goods; 40 Labor; 98 Influence Sam's airship "The Gull" Journal This is an in-game journal Rosco keeps. (all information here is considered in-game and not to be used out of character) History Rosco's parents where both Hopples and he was born to a litter of 14. In total he had 42 brothers and siblings. With lots of Aunts and Uncles about. Needless to say Rosco's life revolved around his family. Their hidden community was underground in the harsh lands of Numeria. The surface was barren and the underground caverns were full of orcs and other unpleasantness. Survival was paramount and Rosco often wonder why his family was in such a harsh place. His Mother would say "Rosco, do you know Hopples are a direct expression of nature? We are fey and the wilds do as they do, regardless of what others expect." Life for Rosco was about learning how to survive in the Darklands. When he was 16 a violent explosion shook their cavern and several new caverns were uncovered. Rosco was sent with several others to investigate, they found some sort of buried craft. Rosco found an entry way and to his surprise it opened to his touch. Went Rosco went inside, his fey nature interacted with the alien spacecraft and he was jaunted across space and time. The trip was instantaneous, but Rosco had visions of the spacecraft as it traveled the void and lived the life of one of the occupants. Due to this, Rosco partly thinks he is a human male. This experience gave him insight into how technology works and various other skills. Finally after an entire lifetime lived, the journey ended as Rosco appeared outside of Hammer. Long Term Goals Rosco desires to reform a family of sorts and perhaps even found a Settlement. Organizations ''Lords of the Wheel As Rosco traveled across time and space, the person he inhabited was a member of the Lords of the Wheel. Rosco learned their tenants and came to agree with them. The Lords of the Wheel believe in the balance of life and are always on the lookout for catastrophic events and plans that try to unbalance reality. Rosco learned their creed and adheres to it. “I am not an assassin, to kill for mere money. I am not a murderer, to kill for convenience, or a thug, to kill for respect. I am a Lord, who kills to bring harmony, to ensure balance, and preserve the world against the forces which would destroy it. All things have their season to flourish and their season to die, and to this principle I dedicate my blade, my heart, and my soul. The Wheel is both beautiful and inevitable, and should I turn from it, let it crush my faithless heart.” Personality Rosco is quiet but has a good sense of humor. He is not forth coming with details, unless he trusts you.Category:Character